


Bite Me

by DSDUKE



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Ramlethal Valentine  takes it upon herself  to get a certain  young gear to notice het.





	Bite Me

At Heaven’s Edge, Sin and Ramlethal watched from a distance as Sol duck, dodged; and even ran away from the forces opposing him…This was all for his training against magic users. This particular exercise had a simple point, avoid getting hit for an allotted period of time. No blocking, No attacking; just straight evasion. No problem for Sol…Except..

The time limit was 5 hrs.

Even a glancing blow would call for Sin to reset the clock.

Ky brought along Dizzy and Aria to ‘assist in training’ Sol, both happy to oblige (Dizzy, a lttle too eager to help).

So there they were food in hand, timer in between them; watching the greatest show on earth. At least, Sin was…Ram had other thoughts on her mind. The young woman held her triple missle burger tightly (not too tightly, Danny Misslies is to be respected and handled as such) as she recalled the advice of her elder sisters, whom were more accustomed to matters of the heart than she.

‘El said to smile with my heart when I speak…I can do that…I suppose. Aria said the keys to flirting are tone, action; and language. Every movement and word should be for the goal of attraction. Also I should start a conversation about something you both enjoy….What does Sin enjoy?’

Ram looked over at the young gear cheering on both his (their?) teacher and his mother as the latter tried to incinerate the former with her 'IMPERIAL RAY.' He laughed, waving the giant meat bone in his hand at Sol’s horrified face and Dizzy’s surprisingly badguy-esqe smirk, as she summoned spears of ice and fire and launched them with out hesitation at the oldest gear.

'Sin likes fighting, his family and meat…we have those in common, but which one would be best for…flirting.’

Ram was deep into her thought. So deep that she didn’t notice she had an audience..until she heard them.

“You ok Ram?”

The dark skinned Valentine eyes widen at the question and split second blush appeared on her face, before she returned to her naturally neutral demeanor. She gave her friend and teammate a small smile.

“Yes, Why ask?”

“The way you’re sitting. You only sit that way when your mulling over something.”

She blinked once, twice, thrice before realizing she had pulled her left leg up upon the chair and held it with her hand, nor that she was periodically drumming her calves with her finger tips. She wasn’t as surprised as she was impressed by the fact that he noticed. A bit charmed as well.

“You still pay that much attention to me.”

“Of course! We’re friends right?”

“Right.” Her tone was a bit too jovial to be truthful, but Sin didn’t seem to notice. That didn’t do nothing to ease the curious stare he was giving her.

“So… What’s on your mind. Maybe I can help?”

Ram pursed her lips as a plan formulated in her mind. “I’ve been wondering about..Meat.”

“Meat?”

A small smirk appeared on the woman face, her eyes half close. An unexpected teasing feeling came off her “Meat.”

Sin arched an eyebrow and his throat dried little. “What about, Meat?”

“What’s a man perfered meat?”

“Huh?” The young gear couldn’t grasp the question. It was out there for him, and the fact that it was Ramlethal that asked made it more so. “I..I don’t think men have a perfered meat..Why you ask?”

“Research for El.”

Sin nodded, Elphelt still was Elphelt even after everything, love and marriage still was high on the red haired Valentine’s mind. It just that she extened her search from just her..to any and everybody who needs help… Her match making services are becoming a bit of a tale along Illiya.

“That make sense…Let me see…”

Ram couldn’t help the smile that came as she watch Sin overthink a simple question. His scrunched up face , and the way he place his chin betwern his right thumb and index, rubbing it ever so slightly nearly made her giggle out right.

'He’s…Cute. Like a magedog.“ the thought was quick and unexpected but wasn’t unwanted. She realized how she felt when she thought she was gonna die on the antimatter mission and have not once allow herself to think otherwise, her Ego wouldn’t allow it.

“Well, It differs. Ky..uhm Dad, seems to like chicken more than everything else-”

Ramlethal raised her hand in protest. Of course he wouldn’t get it. “Stop…I didn’t mean that..I mean what..part of the meat.”

Sin smiled obliviously as he gave a thumps up. “Oh. Well that’s a whole other ball park.. Hmmm… Dad might not seem like it but he actually favors breast, thigh; legs, and wings.

Ram looked over to the first King who was watching with sinful delight as Sol ran for his well being from Dizzy’s Fish lazers.Though it look like his eyes were more on Dizzy than Sol.

"Is that so?”

“He’s not a big meat eater, but he have his moments. The old man is a big fan of breast, legs, and thighs.”

“Not surprised.” Ram smirked as she watched Aria join in launching a 'CALVADOS' towards Sol, who dived out of the way, only to see her wizard 'GHOST SET’ preparing to attack. The old gear let out a growl before jumping away, dodging their attack.

“And you? Whats your favorite?”

“I like all meat, but I’m partial to dark meat.”

“Dark meat?”

“Legs and thighs” Sin raised his meat bone as indication of his claim. “ They’re the best parts.”

“Really?”

“Sin smiled brightly as he continued "Yup Nothing beats some good thighs and legs. Rather it’s beef, chicken, Rams..

A blush graced the darkskinned Valentine at the accidental admission "What?”

Sin frozed and turned away robotically to hide his own embarrassment “I said ham.”

“No.. You didn’t Sin…"The impish tone of her voice surprised her, but she couldn’t help it. Her ego, his flustered state and her feelings towards him; made her want to tease him more so much that a playful, flirty shark like smirk graced her lips. "You wanna bite my legs and thighs.”

“No! Well not in a that! I just like your legs and thighs, I don’t want to eat them though!”

“So I am attractive, to you?” Sin, the poor boy; did not trust his voice at the monent so he kept silent, because she was right(and it wasn’t just her legs he was attracted to. He appreciated her inside and outside )…Though the redding of his face and his sheepish look was more of a confirmation than his words. Still she wanted to push him a bit more.

“Sin.”

Sin eyes widened at her breathly tone. he watched Ramlethal Valentine slowly and delicately grab the edge of her skirt hem and slowly lift.

“Want to..bite me?” Centimeter by centimeter revealing even more of her thighs in the already short skirt. Sin gulped, tranced as he move closer to the Valentine leg, thigh.

Just as he mentally swore he would get to see hip, the flirting to came to an abrupt end by a 'stray’ ice pillar rising between the two. Both young beings looked scared and embarrassed at a 'smiling’ maiden of the grove, one that promised a talk with each of them and a smirking and chuckling Sol, who was soon silenced by a fire pillar.

“ My apologies for interrupting your conversation. Restart the clock Sin, if you will and please pay attention..WE wouldn’t l want any…Accidents, now would we?”

The tone in her voice was sweet, serene, and held a promise of punishment if she ever caught them acting like that in public. The duo nodded and moved to their original spots. As training restarted the two kept looking forward at the battlefield. Sin couldn’t keep the same focus he had though, his mind set on Ran actions and how they made him feel. He looked at Ram from his left peripheral and he felt his brain stop.

She was in the middle of sitting back down on her chair, her leg to her chest just as before. Noticing his glance, she gave him a full, slow, and deliberately revealing show of her leg, thigh and hip. She gave him a quick side glance and a small smirk, before biting her burger in triumph.

“Delicious.”


End file.
